


A Mistake of Passion

by TheScooter



Series: AnonDad [6]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScooter/pseuds/TheScooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night is all it takes to mess everything up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistake of Passion

Ain’t no party like a Pinkie Pie party.

She spared no expense for this shindig.

The Apple family volunteered their barn and some field space just for it.

A “Welcome Back/Mission Accomplished” party FTW.

Everypony who’s anypony in ponyville is in attendance.

You’re hailed as the ultimate hero. You don’t feel like it.

Yeah you stabbed that bitch Celestia, but it was the girls that finished her off.

As if it seems to matter. All attention is on you.

You’re told to tell your story.

Fortunately it’s late, so Scoots and the young ones have already been seen home. She knows what happened, mostly.

You gave her the sanitized version.

Maybe it’s the hard cider talking, but you really spin a tale.

Everypony hooked to every word.

At the end, you proudly declare that not even a Goddess can kill you as long as you have good friends.

They fucking love that.

Followed by you pouring out your drink for ‘those who are no longer with us’. They don’t love that as much, but put up with it because they must figure it’s some bizarre human custom.

You socialize and schmooze.

Man they’re all really into you.

Don’t get too full of yourself man.

Yeah, I know brain. Hey is it ok if I keep drinking?

....Eh, what’s the worst that could happen?

The party starts winding down.

Ponies start heading to their respective places of living.

Your dumb ass sticks around. Hell, you’re drinking and having a good time.

Pretty soon though, you realize there’s only around 4 or 5 ponies left and they’re mostly passed out.

”You need ta get ta bed.” Heeeey, it’s Applejack.

You smile and slap her flank, “Nah c’mon. Sill lotssa party to be do’d”

She shakes her head at you. “Now now Anon, mornin’ll be here soon enough.” Bet when it does you’ll be regrettin’ all the drinkin’ ya been doin’.”

She leads you out of the barn. Man she’s being pretty bro, taking you home.

Oh no, she’s just taking you into the farmhouse.

That’s cool, they must have a spare room. Big Mac was watching the girls at your place anyhow so it’s all good.

Man, this spare room is kinda girly... Whoa, it’s AJ’s room.

”Uh... I don’t think I should.” You start. Oof, she pushes you down on the bed. It is soft.

Well hello again Applejack, what are you doing on top of me?

....

Aren’t you going to say anything brain?

”Ya know I’ve fancied ya for a long while and....” She leans in and kisses you. She tastes like apples.

You should be in red alert, but it feels so good.

The light shines through the window and you’re feeling great.

The bed is super comfy, you’re not hung over, and there’s a distinct smell of ripe apples.

But despite all that, you feel like there’s a weight on your chest.... literally.

You look down and you remember EVERYTHING.

Applejack is draped over you, snoring softly. Her blond mane all over the place.

It’s fine, it’s cool. Just blame the alcohol.

You can’t do that completely. You did want to.

It’s been a while since you.... you know. Last night just felt so damn right.

No, it may have been a while since you got laid, but this is the FIRST foray into interspecies boning.

I probably could have stopped you, but I didn’t.

What the fuck brain?

Dude, you needed to get laid, I took pity on you.

This isn’t good. What will everypony think?

How will the community react to such debauchery?

Oh god... what will Rainbow think? She’s going to be pissed.

You slowly pull AJ off of you, don pants, and make your way out. Walk of Shame.

Shit shit shit shit.

You mean, it was good and all... NO stop thinking about it!

Gotta find Rainbow.

How pissed is she going to be?

FUCK you dumb ass. Go home first.

You walk up to your door and head inside. It’s a weekend so Scootaloo’s still home.

So is Applebloom and Big Mac. This is awkward for you.

It’s ok, it’s not like Mac will be able to smell his sister on you.... or can he?

Shit. Best keep your distance.

”Hey there Big Mac buddy. Thanks for looking after the girls. Hope they didn’t....” Did they braid his mane? Looks good on him.

The girls come running out of Scootaloo’s room, giggling. Makes you smile to see her having fun with her friends again.

She sees you and jumps into your arms, conscience of your still sore shoulder. “DAD! How was your party?!”

”Oh sweety, it wasn’t just for me.” You’re a modest man.

Applebloom bounds next to Big Mac who looks like he wants to just leave already. “Nuh-uh. AJ said it was yer party and she wanted ta make sure ya had a good time.”

Oh, you think you might get it.

You take a shower and hang out with Scootaloo.

Later in the afternoon, Dash swings by.

Her semi-motherly attention role working in your favor.

”Did you learn any new tricks Squirt?” She asks.

Scoots is all too pleased to show off for her.

You sure you want to do this man?

Yes brain, it needs to be done.

”Hey Rainbow. I may have done something stupid at the party.”

She chuckles, “As opposed to your usual poised self?”

Damn her and her witty nature. “No, this is serious.” Ugh, this sucks. “AJ.... Her and I may have... slept together.”

The only sound you hear for a few moments is the sound of Scootaloo’s wings.

This is torture, why isn’t she saying anything?

Finally she says “So?”

Wha huh?

She looks over at you like you’re an idiot. “You two are adults, I don’t see what the problem is. Wait, was it consensual?”

You nod “Yeah.”

She shrugs. “Then I don’t see what the problem is. Hell you needed to get laid anyways.”

What a bro. Why do you still feel so guilty then?

Rainbow hangs out well after Scootaloo goes to bed. She’s cool like that.

”You still hung up about that Applejack thing?” She asks, probably noticing how quiet you’ve been.

You sigh and go to open a tasty alcoholic bever...

Stop, remember what happened last time you drank.

Wasn’t that predetermined by you brain?

Just put that shit down ass!

You sit back on the couch. “Yeah. Still kind of bugs me. On the whole ‘different species’ aspect mostly.”

Rainbow stares at you for a long while. “Stop being such a fag dude.”

Whoa Rainbow, language. There is a child in the house.

You just shift uncomfortably.

”Why do I put up with you?” Rainbow groans. “Want the cold hard truth?”

Your eyes narrow at you.

”If I was smarter, I would have helped arrange the whole thing.” All of the “WTF?”

Seriously. “What the hell Dash?” You cringe a bit in terror.

And if AJ failed, hell, I would have fucked you...” She must see the look that’s on your face. “The point is, you needed to get laid.”

You put your head in your hands and let out a pathetic whimper.

Rainbow puts a hoof on your back. “The point is, you’re a man... You have needs. You’ve been through so much and you just need to.... ‘release’ every so often.”

You hate to admit it, but she’s right.

However ashamed you sort of feel, it was needed.

Not like it was bad... she was quite gentle.

You curl on the couch.

Oh, Rainbow’s still here. You look up at her and give you a smile. “You gonna be ok dude?”

You nod and thank her. You’re feeling like being a bit of a jerk. “Kinda wish it WAS you instead.”

She snorts and laughs. “Like you could keep up with me.”

”Don’t know, I can be pretty quick.”

She gets up and heads to the door. “I’m sure, just not the way to be proud of.... Damn it’s late.”

Still on the couch, you say. “Go ahead and take the bed if it’s too late to go home.”

She heads back your way. “Well, where will you sleep?”

You pat the couch underneath you.

Her eyes narrow, “Nope. You’re still recovering, if it makes you feel better, I can sleep on the couch but I’ve seen how big your bed is.”

Go for it dude.

When did you become such a perv brain?

Since we got a taste of that hot pon....

SHUT UP!

Just fucking with you man.

You protest at first, but Rainbow pulls you up.

”Come on, you never shared a bed with a bro before?”

Not sober, but you follow her anyways.

You slowly tuck yourself in followed by Rainbow... Bro... friend. Man is this awkward.

Just don’t be a retard.

Good tip brain.

Ok, she’s facing away from you, do you spoon.

Nooooooo face away as well.

Gotcha.

Judging by your clock, you’ve only been asleep for a couple of hours when you hear your door open. Followed by Scootaloo’s voice “Dad.”

You sit up. “Hm... yeah sweety?”

”I had a bad dream, can I sleep here with you?” Poor girl has them once every other week or so.

Oh shit, Rainbow’s still in bed and she answers for you. “Get over here squirt.”

Rainbow rolls over and Scootaloo happily crawls between the two of you without question.

So there you are, with Your best friend and your little girl.

You think you’ve finally decided on what Luna propositioned you about.

You know that whatever happens to you, she’ll have somepony in her life to look after her.

Scootaloo may not be happy, but being a Lunar Knight is the right choice.


End file.
